Meeting the Tickle Twins
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Rachel and Sasha help Gem and Jewel become more comfortable with humans. But they do it in the most unusual, but effective way.


**A story done by guestsurprise and myself! Enjoy and no flames please! :)**

* * *

Sasha, Ben, and Rachel were heading to the realm to have a little fun with their friends. They heard that Adulato's nieces were back in town and they wanted to meet them.

"Have you ever met them?" Ben asked the girls.

"No, I haven't but I hear they are adorable," Rachel giggled.

"I heard that one is blue and one is hot pink," Sasha added.

"Oh? I can't wait to see them. We don't really see many female Lauhinians around," Ben said.

"Well we know Queen Bliss, Empress Risa, and Kumi the enchantress," Sasha added.

"True. But I meant the younger ones like these two twins," Ben added.

As they spoke, Vivo came out to greet them with a warm smile.

"Welcome guys! I'm sure the twins will be heading back here shortly," Vivo grinned.

"We can't wait to meet them; it's always great to meet new friends," Rachel smiled.

"Yeah, after they tickle you silly until you're on the verge of wetting your pants..." Ben said under his breath.

"Oh they're really fun," Blithe said, walking up. "And there is also a rumor going around…isn't there Vivo?"

"Oh cut it out!" Vivo said, now blushing hotly.

"What is it?" Sasha said eagerly.

"Well we just learned that Jewel has a deep crush Jocu! And Gem likes Jest and Vivo!" Blithe laughed.

"And there is another young female in the village that has a deep crush on Amio too," Jape smirked, coming into view. Amio, who overheard everything, only rolled his eyes playfully as he sat in a tree.

"Listen guys. I already have my eyes on someone; although I have to take it slow," Amio chuckled.

"Oh yeah…well there are a few that have had their eyes on you too Amio," Blithe laughed out. Amio only chuckled as Jocu came in too.

"Guys come now. We all have enjoyed female company, but I will admit that some females have definitely caught some of the prince's eyes," Jocu said, now arching his eyebrows at his brothers.

"Oh yeah, like a certain blonde on Earth that likes you?" Jape said, now arching his eyebrow.

"Or that brunette that cannot keep her eyes off you Jape," Jest added, now smirking and leaning against a tree.

"Or an empress that is always happy to see everyone. Especially you, Ben," Risa smiled, now coming into view. Ben only chuckled and hugged his friend.

"It's been a while, Risa," Ben smiled.

"You too, Ben..." Risa purred as she gave Ben a tickle under the chin. The moment her soft furry fingertips touched his skin, Ben jumped back, trying to fight his rising giggles.

"I'm glad you all have come. The twins have just arrived with Adulato," Risa smiled, now pointing. Everyone turned and saw the twins come into view. They all shared their greetings, but the moment the girls saw Rachel and Sasha, they froze completely.

"What's the matter?" Sasha cooed.

"Surely they aren't afraid of us," Rachel added.

"Well Lauhinians are nervous around humans that they have not been around," Jocu explained, now seeing the girls back up.

"Those are real human females huh?" Gem said in awe.

"They look different from Zambanza," Jewel added, now remembering the clown girl. But now feeling nervous, the two retreated into the castle.

"For you see, they have only met Zambanza. But not many other humans," Jest added.

"And they may feel a bit overwhelmed," Jocu said with a small smile. "But don't worry; they will warm up."

"But we want them to warm up to us now," Sasha pouted.

"But how do we get them to trust us?" Rachel asked.

"Why don't you let them tickle you?" Vivo winked, letting his tail run under Sasha's chin, making her giggle.

"Let them tickle us?!" Ben said. "No way!"

"Do not worry, Ben. You're coming with me remember? I wanted to show you some new stuff in the garden," Risa smiled as she put her arms around Ben.

Ben appeared nervous. "Well..." He wanted to say no, but Risa batted her beautiful blue eyes and gave Ben a kiss on the cheek. "Okay." Ben said, his fear turned to lovey dovey mush.

"But still…letting them tickle us may be intense!" Sasha said, feeling more nervous than Ben was.

"But I'm willing to do it because I want them to open up to us more," Rachel said.

"Then I would suggest a friendly chase," Jocu smiled, now getting down. All of his brothers did the same and soon the brothers were chasing them! The girls laughed in glee, now playfully running around the yard.

Lauhin and Bliss were just passing by and he managed to see the playful romp. The girls were trying to avoid the brothers, but there was no escape!

"Help! Save us!" Sasha laughed, now ducking from the others.

Lauhin only chuckled. "Sorry, but we will stay out of this one."

"But girls if you ever want to 'tease the king,' try this!" Bliss smiled deviously, now grabbing Lauhin's tail. His eyes shot open wide as she began to gently rake her claws up and down the part that was the closest to his rump. The girls giggled as they saw the king blush a deep maroon.

"B-Bliss come now! Not in front of the younger human females," he chuckled, now gently squirming his tail free. That made every chuckle at the cute sight with the king and queen, but that gave the girls an idea!

"We need to capture the girls with a little fun! Maybe our laughter will bring them out!" Sasha said, now letting Vivo tickle her. Rachel did the same!

And they saw they were right! Their giggles and laughter brought the twins back out as they watched the girls curiously. But within a few moments, the brothers let the girls go and they playfully ran at the twins!

"GAAAAAAAAHHHH! THEY'RE COMING!" Gem panicked.

"Run for it!" Jewel said, now turning and taking off!

"Wait! Come back guys!" Sasha said, now trying to gain on them. But those twins could really run fast!

"We need to somehow capture them near the forest!" Rachel said, now running beside her sister.

"Gem! Jewel! Wait guys! We won't hurt you!" Sasha called.

"Please! We aren't used to humans!" Gem shouted back.

"Just hold on a moment guys!" Rachel said, both still chasing after them. Kumi and Adulato looked out from a castle window and both chuckled.

"Now what are those two up to?" Adulato grinned.

"I overheard they were trying to get the twins to trust them," Kumi smiled.

"I think they could use a little assistance on getting them to slow down," Adulato smiled, now pulling out some gold dust and blowing it on the wind. He then chanted a few words and the dust floated out and landed on the twins.

"W-What's happening?" Gem gasped, now feeling herself going slower.

"I'm slowing down," Jewel said, now feeling the same. Both looked over their shoulders and saw Sasha and Rachel gaining on them.

"We've almost got them! They're slowing down!" Sasha cheered in happiness, now almost able to grab Gem's tail.

"Come here! We don't bite!" Rachel giggled, now reaching and trying to grab Jewel's tail! Now they were both in reach thanks to Adulato's magic!

"GOTCHA!" The Jocklin sisters grabbed the twins by their tails.

"AAAAAAAH! A HUMAN IS TOUCHING ME!" Gem squealed.

"SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!" Jewel screamed.

"Gem. Jewel." said a voice. All four people turned to see Jocu smiling with his arms crossed. " You know there's only one way to free yourselves from the humans and get them to leave you alone. You must tickle them into submission!" He winked at Rachel and Sasha.

The humans caught on to his plan then let out a collective gasp and looked at the twins fearfully. "Oh, no! Please don't tickle us!" Rachel begged, trying to sound convincing. "We can't take it!"

"Anything but tickling! We're super ticklish!" Sasha said, acting scared. "Especially our tummies!"

Gem and Jewel looked at each other. Then they turned to the humans with that trademark Tickle monster grin. They pounced on the humans. Sasha was pinned down by Gem and Rachel was pinned down by Jewel. Thanks to their extra arms, the twins held down Rachel and Sasha's arms.

"Oh, no! Have mercy!" Rachel said, trying to sound more scared. "We're completely helpless against tickling!"

Jewel appeared doubtful. "I don't know. What if you're just trying to trick us?"

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

Hearing that pure laughter, Jewel turned to see her sister gently tickling Sasha on her bare belly. Jewel laughed as Sasha laughed. "They really are ticklish, Jewel!" said Gem. "And giggly!" She tickled Sasha even more. "Tickle, tickle, tickle, tickle!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT TICKLES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sasha could only laugh. Jewel noticed that Sasha didn't fight back or protest, she just took it. Perhaps she was completely helpless! Jewel decided to do the same. She pulled up Rachel's shirt and tickled her smack dab in the middle of her tummy.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Rachel laughed as much as Sasha as the Tickle Twins had them trapped.

"Coochy, coochy, coooooo! Who's a ticklish human?" Gem cooed. "I wonder where else you're ticklish?" She stroked her fluffy fingertips up and down Sasha's armpits.

"AH! THAT REALLY TICKLES!" Sasha squealed. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OHOHOHOHOHO! THOSE FINGERS! TOO FLUFFY!"

"Awww, do fluffy things tickle you?" Gem teased. "How about my suuuper fluffy tail against your tummy?" The Tickle Twin wiggled her fluffy tail tip against Sasha's tummy while her armpits were being tickled.

"AAAAAH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Jewel saw how Sasha laughed in hysterics. "Humans are more ticklish than we thought." She stretched her tail out and tickled Rachel's tummy as her hands traveled to Rachel's armpits. Both spots were tickled without mercy.

Both Rachel and Sasha filled the entire castle with ticklish laughter. The more they laughed, the more Jewel and Gem were less afraid of the humans.

"Alright, girls. That's enough." said Jocu, approaching them. "I think you taught them a lesson."

The twins obeyed their prince and stopped. Rachel and Sasha laid in exhaustion, they could barely move. Jocu gently bit each human and injected his healing venom into them.

"Jocu! What are you doing?!" said Jewel. "You're healing the humans!"

"Why are you helping them?! We tickled them into submission!" Gem said.

Jocu smiled. "That's because they let you tickle them."

"Yeah," a recovered Rachel said to the surprised twins. "We're friends of Jocu. We wanted to show you we're harmless and would never hurt you. So we let you tickle us to earn your trust."

"Abd you sure tickled us good!" said Sasha. She let out a giggle. "I still got the giggles!"

"So...these humans aren't bad?" asked Jewel.

Jocu shook his head. "Not at all. How about you girls give them some cuddles?"

Smiling, the twins agreed and crawled to the humans like adorable little kittens. Jewel nuzzled Rachel's cheek and Gem snuggled into Sasha's side, both purring affectionately.

The girls giggled from the tickly cuddles. The twins helped their human friends stand and all four shared a hug.

"I think I'm gonna like having human friends!" Jewel and Gem together.

"Now that you girls are acquainted, let's go check on our other human friend!" Jocu said.

* * *

Outside in the Tickle garden, Jocu, Rachel, Sasha, and the Tickle Twins watched in amusement as Ben was playfully tickled by Risa. He was bound to the ground by Risa's feather vines as the empress tickled Ben under the chin.

"Coochy, coochy, coo!" Risa cooed.

"Hahahahahahaha! Risa! Cut it out!" Ben cackled. A vine kept his head secure so Risa can tickle his chin all she wants.

"Oh, but Benny boo. You wouldn't let me give you a chin tickle. Remember?" Risa pouted playfully. "You know I like tickling you under the chin!"

"Hehehehe! Stop! You're killing me!" Ben said through his endless giggling.

"I am?" Risa stopped to give Ben a break. "But I haven't even tickled your neck yet."

Ben blinked. "My neck?" he said confused. "Not my tummy? Or my armpits? Or-OH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He burst out laughing when Risa wiggled her fingertips against Ben's defenseless neck.

"Well, with all the chin tickling, I thought your neck might feel left out." said Risa. "And It's just as ticklish as the rest of you!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHAHAHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! NO MORE TICKLES!" Ben begged. "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

Risa paused. "One on condition..." She slowly ran her finger back amd forth on the boy's neck.

"Anything! I'll do anything!" Ben said in desperation.

"You let me give you a huggle snuggle?" Risa said, batting her eyelashes.

"Huh? What's a huggle snuggle?" asked Ben.

Risa snapped her fingers and the vines were gone. "It's simple. Just put your arms around me and don't let go until I say."

Ben did so without hesitation. Then Risa put her arms around Ben. The boy blushed when their faces touched. "So, you provide the huggle..." She let out a giggle. "And I provide the snuggle." She rubbed her furry face against Ben's cheek. "Snuggle, snuggle, snuggle!"

"Ahahahahahaha! Still tickles!" Ben laughed. But he made a deal, so he held on even though it tickled. A moment later, Risa stopped and helped Ben up.

"Girls, this is Ben Tennyson." Jocu introduced. "Ben, this is Gem and Jewel."

"Pleased to finally meet you." Ben said with a smile. "Not scared of humans anymore?"

Gem and Jewel shook their heads. "Not anymore!"

Ben laughed. "Talking at the same time? You really are twins!"

"Who's up for a royal dinner?!" Jocu announced. "Guaranteed to tickle your taste buds!"

"Sounds great! Ben's tummy was getting kind of grumbly." Risa said, running her fingertips down Ben's stomach.

Ben giggled as he shivered from her touch. "Risa!"

"Humans really aren't so scary after all." Gem said.

Jewel shrugged. "Who knew?"

* * *

 **newbienovelistRD: Hope you liked my half, Amiga! Let me know when you wanna chat on new ideas! :)**


End file.
